


Hurt

by s4m_1hat



Series: Bmblb One-shots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst kinda?, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4m_1hat/pseuds/s4m_1hat
Summary: Their first mission as Huntsmen doesn’t quite go to plan. Featuring soft bees.(Prompt by trollbot8 - thank you for your contribution 😊)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bmblb One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I tried my hand at an action sequence, that is also in the first person which I usually struggle with. Once again any advice is encouraged, and if anyone else would like to leave any future suggestions then by all means, go ahead! Enjoy! :)

Since we got granted our huntsman licences yesterday, the team and I were eager to get our hands dirty with our very first official huntsman mission. We were sent to a remote location off in the outskirts of the tundra, where an abandoned mine was overrun with Grimm - a growing danger to the nearby population of Faunus who were made to immediately evacuate the vicinity. 

What we didn’t expect however, was the mass onslaught of Grimm we were faced with.

Before long, team RWBY were left exhausted. Our aura levels were dangerously low; Ruby’s had even been broken, and was catching her breath whilst Yang and I tirelessly tried to fend off the stragglers that remained. Weiss stuck close by Ruby’s side, ensuring that no Grimm made it over to her whilst she was vulnerable. 

It was obvious by now that we were running out of steam, yet there were still countless Beowolves and Ursai converging on our position. We had to act fast. But I knew that I had taken a hit too many, and it wouldn’t be long before I, like Ruby, would be thrown out of the fight. 

I was running on sheer willpower, refusing to leave Yang to clear up this mess alone. 

I switched Gambol into its grappling hook formation and swung at an approaching herd of Beowolves. I watched as it lodged in the spine of one, and used the momentum to swing myself around the herd clockwise, before yanking Gambol out of it and back into my waiting hand - tearing through the rest of the herd on its journey back. 

My breath was escaping my body in bursts, as I struggled to suck air into my lungs. The fatigue was overtaking my body, and Yang noticed how I wavered beside her.

As I faltered unsteadily, an Ursa launched at me from a blind spot on my left, taking advantage of my disheveled state. I braced myself for an impact that never came, as a flash of burning gold entered my vision. 

Yang had intercepted the paw of the Ursa headed in my direction with her prosthetic. The impact sent her skidding backwards a few feet, but she regained her footing with determination and landed a powerful uppercut on the Ursa’s chin, sending it flying into the air, only to vanish before it hit the ground.

My eyes were wide with both awe and worry as I focused on Yang’s face, feral with ferocity and rage. Her iris’s were a deadly shade of crimson, and she spared me a curt glance before turning towards the wave of Grimm that approached. With a fierce cry, she activated her semblance as she sent her fist driving into the earth with the force of a freight train. The ground rippled vigorously, and the remaining Grimm were tossed into the air aimlessly.

They soon met their end when Weiss’s Arma Gigas had sent its Longsword barrelling through the airborne Grimm, slicing them neatly in half. 

The battle was won, but only just. 

My heartbeat thudded in my ears as I rested both hands on my knees, catching my breath. I could only imagine how Yang felt, she was just as debilitated as me when she activated her semblance, but still powered through with unfathomable strength. 

I stared across the field, eyes locked onto Yang’s figure as she heaved violently - desperately trying to remain standing on her own two feet. She staggered, before eventually falling to her knees and collapsing into the snow. 

‘Yang!’ I shrieked, racing to her side.

To my horror, I noticed a growing patch of blood blooming on her torso as I turned her over onto her back. She just have been caught by the claws of the Beowolf before it was launched skyward, as her aura shattered upon impact with the ground. 

She blinked slowly up at me with half-lidded eyes, before a tired grin stretched across her face. 

‘You’re gonna be okay, Yang. I’ve got you.’ I reassured her, gesturing to Ruby to call an airship for us while I rested her head in my lap. 

‘I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. I can take it.’ She laughed weakly, patting my hand that rested on her shoulder. 

‘Only you would try to make light of the situation when you’re wounded.’ I rolled my eyes at her, trying to keep my calm for her sake.

‘Pfft, this is nothing. I’ve been through much more _disarming_ situations before . ’ She giggled, clearly proud of herself. Weiss groaned in the background audibly.

‘Just shut up and try not to kill me with your jokes for now, Yang.’ I tutted, hiding my smile behind my hair as I heard the telltale sound of an airship looming over us.

***

As it would seem, Yang’s wound would take a couple of days to heal whilst her aura regenerated. Since she had exerted every ounce of energy she possessed, the process would take longer than usual, which is why I found myself sitting beside my bunk whilst she lay down on it; bandages wound snugly around her waist. 

‘You’re staring again.’ She remarked, smugness evident in her tone.

‘Well, maybe if you weren’t pretending to sleep, rather than actually sleeping, you wouldn’t have noticed that.’ I muttered in indignation. 

‘And miss this unabashed display of attention? As if, Belladonna.’ 

‘You’re awfully smug for someone who just got their ass beat by a single Beowolf.’

‘Hey! You’re missing the part where I saved you in a heroic display of courage and sacrifice. I’d like my credit now, please.’

I giggled softly, ‘My hero.’ 

Her eyes fluttered open at my genuine tone, not expecting the sudden change of pace in the conversation. 

A blush coloured her cheeks. I knew it, all bark and no bite, huh, Xiao Long? 

‘It- I only- that was-‘ she cleared her throat, starting over. ‘There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Blakey.’

‘And I, you. We’re protecting each other, remember?’ I leaned down, kissing her forehead affectionately. 

Letting out a yelp in surprise, I was pulled horizontally into her side as she squeezed me into a tight embrace. 

‘Always.’ She murmured, resting her chin on my head as I nuzzled into her neck, releasing a sigh of satisfaction.

And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep, content to be by the side of the one I loved most in this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> For me, I kinda felt like the pacing in the first half was a bit off? Action heavy scenes aren’t my typical rodeo, so I’d love if someone would let me know whether I’m on the right track or not for future reference :)


End file.
